


Good Luck Kiss for You

by Arix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Seijoh - Freeform, Volleyball, i havent dont a maddog character study im sorry if its bad, its a personal hc that dooru and maddog always roast eachother js, kyoutani kentarou x female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arix/pseuds/Arix
Summary: Kyoutani forgets his snacks for after the practice match and you, being his gf, are in charge of taking it to him before he gets hangry.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	Good Luck Kiss for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanariesreading](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanariesreading/gifts).



> A short little drabble for Nakayla :) i swear to christ he would be SO SOFT.  
> Sorry its short and a little rushed, but ILY and if you hate it I can write something else like Konoha so plz don't hate it.  
> but once I do manda's and all the others I might do Konoha for you n e way
> 
> ALSO AMANDA'S IS GONNA BE SO FCKN FUNNY LWJOIWQHOIFWHQIOWHIO ITS JUST GONNA BE HER AND USHIWAKA BEING ABSOLUTE IDIOTS QOWEJFORI QEIO

You sat outside the boys volleyball gym, their pregame playlist filtering slightly through the closed door. You slid the backpack off your shoulders and checked for the protein bars and sports drinks. Even if the meeting moved into dinner you knew Kyoutani would be hungry. When wasn’t he? 

Their practice match might be longer today so you wanted to give it to him before said scrimmage, but Yahaba had yelled at you for going into the gym too early last time.  _ We don’t need distractions _ . 

Even if Oikawa and Iwaizumi had said it was fine, you still wanted to respect the boundaries of the team. Although you figured Oikawa just liked to poke fun at Kyoutani for needing his girlfriend to take care of him. 

_ Aww I guess Mad Dog’s finally found a leash.  _

You began to snicker slightly thinking about all of the bitching he would do later. Although, you knew Kyoutani was secretly grateful to Oikawa for letting him back on the team. It was nice for him to finally have some friends. 

You watched as Oikawa’s fangirls made their way into the gym. That was your cue that it was alright to enter into the sacred space of Seijoh’s bench area. 

They were warming up. You could feel Yahaba giving you a dirty look as you hurried to the bench and handed the coach Kyoutani’s bars and sports drink. “He forgot these earlier.” you explained blushing. You weren’t really supposed to be here. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Coach Irihata smiled and motioned for you to come talk to him. 

“I just don’t want to intrude,” you brush the hair out of your face and play with the hair tie around your wrist. You’re really not supposed to be here. 

“You’re fine,” he smiled and patted you on the shoulder, “I’d prefer you brought it than watch Kyoutani bite someone’s head off.” That made you laugh. 

“Mad Dog-kun, you might want to be careful or Coach will steal your girl,” you heard Oikawa call from behind you. Blood rushed to your face and you could feel the heat of it in your ears. Coach just laughed. 

Although the jab hadn’t been at you, you felt like it made the entire team look over to where you stood next to Coach Irihata. You were definitely going to beat Oikawa’s non-existent ass. 

“She’s not into geezers, it's why she told you no, Dooru.” you turned to yell at your boyfriend (it's one thing to make fun of Oikawa but to  _ disrespect your coach _ ), but Coach’s laugh stopped you short. . 

“You  _ wound  _ me.” Oikawa was clutching his chest and standing behind a laughing Iwaizumi, while Hanamaki and Matsukawa laid out on the floor laughing. Kyoutani was glaring at Oikawa, like usual.

Yahaba was still glaring at you. 

You talked to Coach until the practice match was about to start. When the whistle for the captains sounded you began to walk away before a gruff, “wait” stopped you. 

“Oh, shouldn’t you be focusing on your game?” Kyoutani stopped in front of you. 

“It's fine,” he grumbled and crossed his arms. 

“Well, good luck! Not that you actually need it, but I’ll be cheering you on.” You bit your lip and watched as red rose to the apples of his cheeks. “Not that you’ll hear me over Oikawa’s fangirls.” You nodded your head towards the ever growing crowd of girls in the student section. 

He gave you a small smirk. “Thanks for bringing me my things.” 

Blood rushed to your face as he leaned down and gave you a kiss on the cheek before running off to join his team. 

Yahaba was still glaring at you as you walked off the court.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it bb :)


End file.
